There is an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, of related art including a sheet storage portion that temporarily stores a sheet having an image formed thereon in the apparatus.
PTL 1 describes an image forming apparatus including a plurality of sheet storage portions in the apparatus, in addition to a typical discharge tray that is provided at an upper surface of an apparatus body and is used by a plurality of users in a shared manner. With this image forming apparatus, sheets are sorted to the sheet storage portions different for respective users. To take out a sheet, a user instructs the image forming apparatus to discharge the sheet, and hence the user can take out the sheet from the sheet storage portion corresponding to the user who has instructed the discharge. Accordingly, the user no longer requires a cumbersome work of finding own sheet from a discharge tray, on which own sheet and other sheet are stacked in a mixed manner.